


[HQ][双宫北]一觉醒来发现兄弟二人睡了前辈怎么办[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·治北为主的双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 19





	[HQ][双宫北]一觉醒来发现兄弟二人睡了前辈怎么办[END]

宫治没想到，一年之后，他起床要做的第一件事是打开NHK浏览国际新闻。  
闲极无聊刷着音乐和电影页面的自己仿佛被丢在无人问津的上个世纪。阿富汗、也门、埃塞尔比亚、塞拉利昂，这些他在高中地理课上都没太搞明白的地名，将会接二连三地成为他关注的焦点。  
然后，只要他伸巴掌往旁边一拍，总能打到宫侑的蠢脸。  
一年前的今天，他也是这样做的。  
伸手打在双胞胎兄弟的蠢脸上，把他从睡梦中打醒。  
回想一下，不对劲的感觉源于夜间的春梦。成年人做做春梦很正常，梦到和侑一起上别人搞3P也不奇怪。  
问题是被他们轮流上的是个男人。  
问题是这个被他们轮流上了的男人他们认识。  
最大的问题是，等他从这个荒诞不经的春梦里醒来，发现自己一丝不挂，自己的双胞胎兄弟赤身裸体，那个被他们轮流上了并且他们认识的男人睡在二人之间，露出有些晒黑的脖子和白皙的肩膀。  
三个人位于同一张床上，盖着同一张被子，  
宫治先在原地坐了三十秒，好好思考了一番人生。  
首先，他没有裸睡的习惯。  
其次，侑那个白痴也没有裸睡的习惯。  
最后，根据高中时代的经验，北前辈更没有裸睡的习惯。  
所以这意味着什么呢？  
宫治停止了思考，决定先把看起来最蠢的宫侑扇醒。打第一下的时候，睡在中间的北信介就醒了。他打到第三下的时候，宫侑才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，然后兄弟两人一起满脸错愕地盯着举起台灯要砸人的北前辈。  
「对不起。」  
看清他们的脸，北放下台灯，平静地道歉。  
「习惯了，条件反射。」  
到底是怎样的习惯才会有这样的条件反射啊？  
宫治很肯定自己心里跳出和宫侑一模一样的惊叹，但他毕竟是个懂礼貌与人为善的好人，不像那个直接喊出来的蠢货。  
「苏丹，达尔富尔。」  
北信介用他们熟悉的表情、熟悉的语气，为他们讲述着全然陌生的世界。  
「那里的ICU很简陋，一半以上的设备失灵了，我习惯睡在离病人最近的地方。有时夜里会有人想对女病人图谋不轨。」  
北小心地放好台灯。  
「幸好没真的砸下去。毕竟，砸坏了不知道什么时候才有补给品。」  
「是啊是啊，台灯可比治这家伙的头珍贵。」  
宫侑没心没肺地说。  
宫治的手里没有台灯，可他有拳头。台灯没能完成的事情，交给拳头来做也一样。等宫侑抱着脑袋喊疼要求北前辈给自己急救的时候，对方突然回应了上一个关于台灯的问题。  
「放心吧，我下手有分寸的。只会砸晕，不会砸死。」  
这句话里弥漫着一股漫不经心的杀气，吓得宫侑连头疼都忘了。其实宫治本来想壮起胆子好好问清楚昨天夜里到底发生了什么，但是比较一下台灯和自己脑袋的硬度，他有理有据地选择沉默。  
关于前一天晚上，能保持清晰记忆的最后一件事，是他终于想到了该给黑须监督起个什么外号。  
上一次他们差点被黑须监督逼疯是北前辈被东京大学理科三类录取之后的庆祝会。宫治真心觉得他们排球部的前主将考上东大医学部是一件值得挂横幅庆祝的事情，同时真心觉得这件事和排球没什么关系。如果是北前辈的理科老师，倒也可以满脸自豪夸口不停，可黑须监督明明是男子排球部的负责老师啊。  
说是请他们吃饭，结果自己却逼着教练喝起酒来，喝到半醉还发酒疯，妄图给他们这些未成年灌酒。好在北前辈及时出面，重申二十岁以下喝酒违法的，才为他们赢得落荒而逃的机会。  
那天他和宫侑说了很多监督的坏话，大意是终于知道了为什么监督总是提狗的事情，因为喝醉酒之前大概只有家里的狗会和他亲近。至于喝醉之后呢，估计连狗都不愿意理他了。宫治听着宫侑喋喋不休，很想给监督取个简明扼要的外号，可惜灵感一直卡壳。  
昨天晚上，他们这群丧失了「未达合法饮酒年龄」免战牌的可怜OB被黑须监督灌得东倒西歪的时候，宫治沉积数年的灵感终于厚积薄发，说出了「狗剩」这个朗朗上口的外号。  
然后，北前辈笑了。  
被酒精染成薄红色的脸颊，水润的眼眸波光流转。  
他顿时陷入了一种懵懵懂懂的眩晕，就像怀春少女邂逅梦中情人似的。隔了三年又三年，宫治突然想起，原来自己高中时代喜欢过这个人。  
喜欢到直至现在还念念不忘。  
「你们以后少喝些酒。对职业运动员而言，过度的酒精摄入不是好事。」  
那个人走下床，动作熟练地找到了衣筐，就像在自己家里似的。筐子里的衣服还是昨晚他们穿着的那些，不过从外衣到内裤都已经被洗净熨平，整整齐齐地叠好。北信介取出他们的衣服递给他们，眉眼之间还是那个为他们分发被褥的主将。  
「今天有训练吗？」  
「我们才不会在训练的前一天晚上喝醉呢。是假日啦，假日。」  
宫侑大着舌头说。  
「那就好。血液中的酒精浓度在0.029以下的时候，个体平均感觉仍属正常，对身体也只有些微损害。按照公式计算，体重75kg的成年男性，在2小时内喝下4听容量为355ml、酒精浓度为5%的啤酒之后后，血液中的酒精浓度大约是0.0289，属于安全范畴。」  
大概是同情宫侑那智障般的目光吧，北用更加简洁易懂的语言重新强调道。  
「所以，如果你们要喝酒，别超过两小时四瓶啤酒的量。」  
「……是。」  
「还有，醉酒之后千万不要平躺，要采取侧卧位休息。我见过的因为呕吐物堵住呼吸道窒息而死的人，比因为酒精中毒而死的人还要多。」  
「……是。」  
每次面对北前辈的时候，他们两个人好像都变回了高中的小屁孩，只有正坐乖乖听对方训话的份。小屁孩就小屁孩吧，宫治想，利用小屁孩的身份来胡闹一番也不错。他光着身子跳下床，围着那个人转了一圈。对方的目光落在他的裸体上，眼神却波澜不惊。  
糟了，忘记北前辈是个医生了。  
北信介看过的裸体，无论男女老幼，肯定比他们两兄弟在成人书刊里见到过的加起来还要多。  
「穿上衣服，小心着凉。」  
系好领带，北前辈告诫他道。  
「……是。」  
等他穿好内衣裤的时候，宫侑还坐在被窝里打哈欠，北信介已经对着镜子整理好自己的仪容。他刚把衬衫套到头上，就听到那个人拖动行李箱的声音。  
「我要赶今天下午的飞机。付款走我的信用卡，你们在十一点前把房卡送到前台就行。失礼了，下次再见。」  
宫治好不容易才从衬衫里挣扎出来，只看到北挺拔的背影消失在门外。他的衬衫就这样套在脖子上挂了很久，像一个软掉的甜甜圈。宫侑茫然无助地看着他，他也不知所措地望回去。  
「你……」  
「你……」  
两人同时开口，又同时停下来等对方先说。等了几秒，再次异口同声地喊出来。  
「你是不是也梦到我们一起上了北前辈！」  
越说越是心惊。  
有些细节他不记得了，有些细节宫侑不记得了，但他们记得的部分惊人地相似，拼凑起来简直能拍一部成人视频了，还是不打码的那种。  
「可是北前辈什么也没说啊，所以说不定只是我们做了一模一样的春梦而已。」  
像是要抓住最后一根救命稻草似的，宫侑嘴唇颤抖地说。  
宫治用同情傻子的目光望着宫侑。  
「就算我们真的轮了北前辈一晚上，你信不信以他的能力也可以收拾成仿佛什么都没发生的模样。那个人是个怪物，说不定连被我们上的感想都能一键删除呢。」  
宫侑沉默不语，表情严肃，一张脸黑得跟新年板羽球输得一塌糊涂被涂抹墨迹的阿兰君差不多了。  
「果然只有这样了。」  
宫侑喃喃低语，攥紧拳头，紧张程度酷似在奥运半决赛局点发球。  
「果然只能跟北前辈结婚了！！！」  
「别傻了，看北前辈刚才的反应，应该是把这件事当成被一只野狗咬了。」  
「可我们明明有两个人！」  
「那就改成被两只狗咬了，没区别。」  
丢下陷入乱喊乱闹状态的宫侑，宫治走到盥洗室前，用一捧又一捧的凉水使劲泼脸。  
无论如何，生活还是要继续的。  
宫侑就像一个小孩子，你越理睬他，他就闹得越厉害。把他放到一边，闹够了自然会停下来。但这次跟之前不太一样。宫侑没怎么闹，反而在LINE里拉了一个三人群，要求他把所有要跟北前辈说的话都放在群里说。  
「我们两个人一起睡的，所以要一起负责！」  
可别人摆明了不需要我们负责。  
宫治在心里想着，还是发了个试探性的卖萌表情到群里。他发一个，宫侑就能发三个。手机屏幕迅速被狐狸表情刷屏。然后，他们最最关注的那个人，理所当然地没有回复。  
大概在两三年前，一次偶然的班机延误经验，让宫治从机场的图书角里抽出一本被其他旅客留在那里的小说。文库本，封面看起来就很无聊，没想到内容更无聊。他看到女主角和男主角睡过之后就放弃了，其中一大半的原因是因为他觉得女主角特别矫情，跟一个男人睡了之后才突然意识到自己爱着对方，简直蠢毙了。  
现在想一想，自己也蠢毙了。  
不过宫侑更蠢就是了。  
北前辈依然没有回复，宫侑却兴冲冲地跑去Google哪个国家允许同性结婚。  
即使可以同性结婚，也没有允许同性三人婚姻的国家吧。  
这样消极的念头，他不打算拿出来说。用来给侑泼冷水固然有效，但其实他比自己愚蠢的兄弟更不想面对这个事实。  
不说出来，就可以装作不知道，装作不存在。  
三个小时，六个小时，十二个小时，二十四个小时。  
北前辈依然没有回复。  
训练结束后，宫侑翻来覆去滚动，说没有北前辈的回复他就睡不着了。宫治问要不要我把你打晕，那个白痴才知道闭上嘴。  
又不是只有你一个人心急，这样想着，宫治点开了角名的LINE头像。  
大学毕业之后，他们曾经的队友角名伦太郎，利用多年积累的抓拍经验成功步入记者的行列，也是被他讹诈最多的信息源。他直截了当地问对方，知不知道北前辈最近在做什么。  
对方迅速发回来一个藏狐嘲讽的表情。  
「你连这个都不知道？」  
「不知道才来问你」  
「北前辈是无国界医生的救援人员」  
「我当然知道北前辈是医生」  
「我说的是无国界医生组织，MSF」  
「别用英文缩写」  
「是法文啦，你自己Google比较快」  
接下来又是一个藏狐嘲讽的表情。  
宫治在自己的表情包里寻找着打人的表情，翻找到一半便迅速将这件事抛之脑后。不仅因为睡在另一张床上的侑大叫了一声，更因为三人群组弹出了新消息。  
「抱歉，塞拉利昂的网络信号不太好。」  
即使是使用通讯软件，北前辈也会规规矩矩地遵守语法，使用标点符号。  
「北前辈我想死你啦！」  
宫侑明显在床上扑腾了一下。假如北在他们身边，宫治毫不怀疑对方会像发送的表情一样飞扑过去。  
「请问找我有什么事情吗？」  
宫治看准时机，一把抢过宫侑的手机，然后跑进双人间的厕所，从里面锁好门。无视兄弟机关枪扫射似地拍门法，他把宫侑打出来的「请和我们结婚」一个字一个字地删掉，然后小心翼翼地在自己的手机上输入文字。  
「北前辈不要紧吧？」  
「谢谢你的关心，我会注意安全的。」  
显然，对方会错了意。  
宫治不停地打字又删掉，打字又删掉。终于，他下定决心，点下发送键。  
「那天晚上的事情，我们很抱歉。如果有什么我们能弥补的，请尽管说。」  
在黑暗中，手机屏幕闪现着鬼火般的光芒。他在宫侑疯狂敲门敲出的贝多芬C小调第五交响曲中等待许久，依然没能等到北前辈的回复。宫治闭上眼睛，告诉自己一定是那个名字很长很难念的国家的网络信号又犯病了。

高三那年的暑假，最炎热的一天，宫侑去和女孩子约会了。宫治坐在空调房里吸着从冰箱里拿出来的果冻，顺便翻出春高的录像来看。说是春高的录像，其实也没什么选择的余地，因为他们只打了一场就坐着新干线回家了。  
这场比赛的录像是他们翻来覆去看的次数最多的录像，影碟都快被看出磨损了，他很认真地思考要不要再去刻录一片。  
出门前宫侑兴冲冲地说，运气好的话自己今天说不定就要摆脱处男身了。宫治用怜悯的眼神看了他一眼，说，一路走好。  
显然是不可能的，他想。  
宫侑是个单蠢——注意，此处不是错字——的家伙，心里有人的时候是没法跟别人睡的。唯一的疑问是，自己那个单蠢的兄弟什么时候能发现这一点，不要再耽误他那群迷妹大好的青春年华。  
果然，他的录像刚看到第三遍，宫侑就气冲冲地回来了。对方找的理由五花八门，嫌女孩子太高、太矮、太胖、太瘦，爱撒娇的就嫌黏人，高冷范的就嫌不够体贴，乱花钱的就嫌不够节俭，不让他掏钱的就嫌看不起他，归纳起来其实很简单，就是一个让他耳朵生茧的理由：她们都不是那个人。  
所以时至今日宫侑连初吻都没献出去，被老妈亲脸那种不算。  
「你到底要怎样的才满意？」  
挖了一勺哈根达斯，宫治慢悠悠地说。  
「非要身高175.2cm，体重67.5kg的人吗？」  
他说的是那个人在录像中的身体数据，到现在或许有变化了也说不定。  
「谁会想要那样又高又壮的妹子……啊。」  
吼到一半的宫侑突然哑火，差点就炸膛了。或许是单蠢的家伙特有的技能，那个白痴回避掉这个话题，指着他怀里的冰淇淋桶说。  
「这明明是我们两个人的哈根达斯！你怎么一个人开始吃了！」  
「保质期就到今天。你说你要告别处男身，我姑且假设你今天不回来了。不能浪费食物。」  
「可恶，我也要吃！」  
宫侑抓起一把勺子就朝他扑了过来。冰淇淋真的很大一桶，他们两个人你争我夺，最后吃得都头痛起来。  
「我决定了，我要考东大！」  
在地板上滚来滚去的宫侑突然说道。宫治认真思考了一会儿，还是难以做出抉择。根据他以前的归纳，宫侑的人生三大错觉分别是「这球能得分」、「这场比赛能赢」和「（前）主将喜欢我们」。他很纠结，「我能上东大」这个错觉，到底应不应该取代三者之一，成为宫侑的最新版人生三大错觉。  
生活终究不是励志的晨间剧，他们终究没能考上东大。  
不过他们都去了东京，靠着体育推荐生的资格。

直到次日的训练开始，那个名字很长很难念的国家的网络信号依旧无药可医。宫治能阻止宫侑一时，却不能阻止宫侑一世，更不想在狭小的卫生间里过夜。所以他一开门就被侑把手机抢回去，「请和我们结婚」这条愚蠢的消息也迅速在群组里刷屏。  
宫治突然无比庆幸那个名字很长很难念的国家的网络信号烂得要命。  
上午的训练后，他在第一时间摸到了手机，不料却和宫侑一起被教练留下谈话。什么备战明年的奥运会啊，为国争光啊，时隔多少多少年日本离金牌最近的一次机会，听得宫侑直打哈欠。打哈欠是会传染的，他本来也想打，不过看了教练的眼神之后就忍住了。所以宫侑单独被训话的时候，他得以前往餐厅，一边吃饭一边翻看LINE里的信息。  
「怎么样了？该不会你连Google怎么用都要问我吧？」  
角名发了一个藏狐问号给他。  
这次宫治顺利翻出打人的表情，夺命三连发丢给对方。  
「所以你们说了吗」  
「说什么」  
「你们暗恋北前辈这么多年却连个屁都不敢放的怂事」  
好吧，角名这么说他一点都不惊讶。他们的这位队友毕竟是个天生的八卦狗仔，虽说现在主要跑体育新闻这边，但江山易改本性难移，角名改不了偷拍的习惯。  
「没说」  
把嘴里塞满之后，宫治使劲咀嚼，觉得「请和我们结婚」这种刷屏的蠢话不能算正是告白，便给出了否定的回答。  
「就知道你们怂。上次那么好的机会，他主动提出送醉酒的你们去自己酒店的房间休息，我还以为酒壮怂人胆之后你们至少敢开口告白呢」  
角名噼里啪啦发了一长串的消息过来，不愧是职业记者的手速。  
咽下一口饭，他已经想好了要怎么反击，胸有成竹地打字。  
「但我们睡了他」  
发出这条消息后，宫治立刻关掉和角名聊天的界面，任凭对方暴风骤雨似地轰炸自己也不再回复一条信息。  
折磨一个记者的最好办法，就是勾起他的好奇心，然后彻底切断他的情报来源。  
与角名那边疯狂跳动的信息提示相反，他们三人的群组这边安静得仿佛被全身麻醉的病人。喝完味增汤，在把餐盘送回去之前，宫治不抱希望地点开三人的LINE群，想看看能不能记住那个名字很长很难念的国家到底叫什么。塞拉利昂，轻声默念几遍，他不甘心地拉到最下方，看到最后一行字还是宫侑「请和我们结婚」的愚蠢发言。  
「抱歉，好像只有在凌晨三点左右，信号才比较好。」  
这条消息跳出来的瞬间，宫治几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他停顿几秒，才像个高中生似地发去对前辈的问候。  
「中午好，北前辈。」  
「时差九个小时，按照日本时间确实是中午。中午好，治。」  
他忽然想不到要怎么回答了。不过对方的输入速度也很快，不输给角名，足以证明外科医生的手指同样灵活。  
「不知什么时候信号就会消失，所以请让我先说完。」  
「那天晚上的事情，你们无需愧疚。你们喝醉了，而我是清醒的。在清醒状况下做出的选择，我并不后悔。」  
「关于结婚的事情，我现在无法回答。」  
其实北前辈根本不用回答，那只是侑在犯蠢而已。宫治很想这样回复，如果自己这样回复一定非常安全，所有掩盖真心的回复都是不会出界的安全发球。但是，正像这位前主将所说，他们不需要仅仅以不丢分为目标的安全球。  
「北前辈准备回答这个问题吗？」  
「嗯，我会的。我想，大概一年之后，我能给你们一个回答。」  
「为什么要等一年？」  
「因为这是我和自己的约定。」  
「约定？」  
「我和自己约定，要在无国界医生工作两年。完成这两年的工作之后，即使你们没有来找我，我也会去找你们的。」  
「来找我们？」  
宫治觉得自己快要无法思考了，仅仅是顺着北前辈所说的内容复述一些重复的噪音。  
「过程比结果更重要，我一直如此认为。但这并不意味着结果不重要。我会用这两年的时间好好准备，然后迎接最终的结果，无论它是好是坏。」  
「北前辈」  
他真的无法思考了。他甚至不知道自己在打什么，可还是把消息发了出去。  
「北前辈喜欢我们吗？」  
「一年之后」  
这个回复很仓促，连标点符号都没有。可能是信号又快断了，也可能是……可能是那个人也会慌乱吧？  
「一年之后，我会给你们一个回答。」  
宫治在原地坐了很久，久到连自己面前的餐盘被收走了都不知道。被教练训斥一顿又饿着肚子的宫侑蔫头耷脑地走了进来，看到他之后立刻冲过来斥责他不顾兄弟情谊居然一个人先填饱肚子。  
「对不起。」  
他向宫侑道歉。那家伙明明是个粗枝大叶的白痴，却立刻醒悟到自己不是为了先来吃饭的事情道歉。  
「什么对不起？」  
宫侑警觉地问。  
「你的人生三大错觉里，有一项好像不是错觉。」  
「第几项？」  
「第三项，主将喜欢我们。」  
这么多年过去了，从高中到大学，从大学到职业联赛，再到国家队，他们换了很多任主将。  
但是，提到「主将」这个词，他们的第一反应永远是北信介。

高中时代，宫治曾经问过宫侑，为什么会产生「主将喜欢我们」的感觉。宫侑呆滞一下，反问他道。  
「我们很喜欢北前辈，不是吗？」  
「是哦。」  
他咬着披萨包说。  
「我们很喜欢北前辈，所以北前辈也喜欢我们，没问题啊！」  
吃到第二个包子的时候，宫治继续问。  
「你为什么会喜欢北前辈？」  
宫侑又呆滞了。直到他吃完属于自己那份的所有包子都没给出回答。看兄弟思考得那么辛苦，宫治不便打扰，索性帮他把纸袋里的包子吃光光。  
「因为北前辈哭的时候很让人心动啊。」  
回家之后，吃完一整碗饭，反应迟钝如同侏罗纪迷惑龙的宫侑才给出回答。  
「喜欢看别人哭，你有虐待狂的倾向么？」  
已经开始吃第三碗饭的宫治如此评价道。  
「你当时的反应明明和我一样！」  
「我又不是因为北前辈会哭才喜欢上他的。」  
没错，是他先喜欢上北前辈的。  
他喜欢上北前辈，因为他差点一拳打到对方脸上。  
大概从国小二年级开始，宫治和宫侑的同学就都无师自通地学会不要插手双胞胎大乱斗的道理。除了个别爱多管闲事的家伙，其他人远远躲开，在不被殃及的位置围观。即使是来拉架的老师，也只会拽着他们的领子或者耳朵把两人拆开。  
道理就像看两头狮子或者两只暴龙掐架，没有人会蠢到直接挡在二者之间。  
直到上高中为止，宫治一直都是这样认为的，身边的人也不断证实着他的观点。  
然后，他们加入稻荷崎男子排球部的第三天，就出现了在激战的暴龙间挺身而出的勇者。  
北信介，北前辈。  
强豪校的排球部高手如云。无论是早已在合宿中熟识的阿兰，还是面相凶恶拦网一流的大耳前辈，还是救球技术出类拔萃的赤木前辈，都有着很强的存在感。至于那时和他们只有一面之缘的北前辈，给他留下的印象全都和扫把、抹布和马桶刷联系在一起。  
就是这位好像清洁大队队长的前辈，在兄弟二人激战正酣的时候直接拦在他们中间。  
「停手。」  
当时占据上风的人是他，抡拳头去揍对方下巴的人也是他。北前辈比宫侑矮小半个头，他的拳头刚巧朝着对方的眼睛上招呼。  
快躲开，他想，这种速度想躲开还是能躲开的吧。  
那双眼睛毫无怯意，直直地看着他，看向迎面而来的拳头。  
于是，他知道对方下定决心不躲也不逃。  
第三天的社团活动，打了前辈肯定会非常麻烦。当时的他不知道对方是不是因为这样才有恃无恐，内心充满被别人打断的不爽感。  
即使不能真的一拳打上去，至少也要吓唬吓唬这位不知轻重的前辈。  
如果有什么万一，就说是对方突然冲出来自己收手不及吧，然后乖乖道歉。  
计划好下一步的应对，宫治放慢拳速，依然朝着那个人的双眼挥拳。  
20cm、10cm、5cm。  
宫治是个好胜心很强的人。在那一瞬间他不想认输，甚至甘冒着殴打前辈的风险，赌对方在最后一秒退让。可是，最后的最后，他不得不承认自己输了。  
那个人始终平静地注视着他。  
他的收拳如此仓促，仓促到不敢保证自己会不会碰到对方的脸。  
他碰到了。  
手掌边缘掠过那个人的睫毛，又轻又痒。  
那个人连眼睛都不眨一下。  
睫毛拂过掌沿的轻颤，让他怦然心动的瞬间。  
从来没有双赢的战争，结果一定以一方沦陷而告终。他输了，所以他沦陷了。  
在睡到对方之前，宫治喜欢了北信介整整十年。大多数时候这份喜欢仅仅沉没在他心底最深处，但他知道它从未消失。  
现在的那个人，一定像当年面对他的拳头时一样。无论是空袭暴乱还是洪涝瘟疫，都能面不改色地应对，连眼睛都不眨一下。  
想起那时北前辈坚定的眸子，还有几天前抄起台灯准备打他的敏捷身手和惊人杀气，宫治顿时觉得自己还能再吃两碗饭，于是真的起身再去拿了一份。  
「你刚才不是吃过了吗？你是猪啊？」  
就连吃饭这件事都堵不住宫侑那个白痴的嘴了。对方把碎屑和饭粒乱喷一气，弄得餐桌上到处都是。  
「你自己看LINE群。」  
他好心地告诉自己的兄弟。  
这天中午，宫侑硬是配着他和北的聊天记录多吃了一份饭，结果下午叫苦不迭说胃要涨破了快要吐了，被教练勒令训练结束后加练100个跳发。  
「北前辈的那个说法，应该是答应和我们结婚！」  
「出界了。」  
「啊！真的！」  
宫治留下来陪宫侑加练跳发。虽说他自诩为善待他人的好人，但他的好心从来没有留给自家愚蠢兄弟的份。他留下只是因为他的自主练习里凑巧有跳发这一项，而且刚好也是100个。  
「北前辈没说要答应，至少没明说。」  
看到自己的跳发刚好压线，宫治点了点头。  
「那个说法基本上等于答应啊！拒绝的话肯定会直说的！」  
「你又出界了。」  
「可恶！」  
宫侑仰天长啸，一把抓起另一个球。  
「又不是所有人都像你一样，拒绝的时候直接恶言相向。」  
「我哪有！」  
「连续三次出界，国家队之耻。」  
「跳发本来就容易出界好么！」  
「以北前辈的性格，确实不会故意拖延。我想，他一定有自己的理由。那个人做出的决定肯定经过深思熟虑，会提前做好周密准备。」  
起跳，击球，界内。  
「换句话说，你这家伙根本猜不透北前辈在想什么吧！」  
抱着球的宫侑气哼哼说道。  
「是啊。」  
他坦率地承认，换成宫侑一脸惊讶地看着他。  
「从高一起我就知道了，我永远赢不了那个人。」  
「我也这么觉得。」  
宫侑低声应和。  
「虽然你比我晚了十年才认识到这一点，但至少你现在明白了，还不算蠢到无可救药。」  
宫治以过来人的身份评价道。

平庸的前辈和优秀的后辈，在别人眼里的北信介和宫兄弟差不多就是这种感觉。  
早在一年级的时候，他们就双双拿到了正式队服。在二年级的时候，他们更是双双成为正选球员。论起排球天赋的高低，北前辈也毫不避讳地使用「望尘莫及」来形容自己和他们之间的差距。  
尽管如此，依然无法改变他输给了那个人的感觉。  
那个人攀登的仿佛是另一座山峰，他们无法涉足，只能远远眺望。  
说来非常好笑，被旁人认为性格张扬恣意妄为的宫兄弟，在主将北信介的面前，总有那么一点点自惭形秽。  
那个人总是说，自己是平凡的抗压位，是他们的后盾，为弥补他们的疏漏而存在。但实际上，那个人走到了他们前面，比他们早一年抵达东京。  
刚刚升入高三的春天，宫治明显感到自己和宫侑的心情忽阴忽晴。  
一方面，他们希望北前辈能考上第一志愿。另一方面，他们希望北前辈留在兵库县，留在他们用零花钱坐电车能抵达的地方。  
他们从阿兰那边听说了，北前辈的第二志愿是兵库县最好的私立大学，离稻荷崎只有20分钟的JR车程。  
如果北前辈考上第二志愿就再理想不过了。  
去神社许愿的时候，宫治这样悄悄祈祷。可北前辈终究还是坐上了开往东京的新干线。  
事实证明，就算那个人不在也不会怎么样。他冷眼旁观宫侑换了四五个女朋友，每一个都是牵过手就分手了——哦，有一个连手都没签就分手了。  
高三的宫侑可能还没领悟到自己究竟想要什么，却能迅速分辨出她们不是他想要的人。跟第六位女朋友分手后，那个白痴吵吵嚷嚷说不找了不找了，等我拿到奥运金牌之后再谈恋爱。  
宫治本以为这是双胞胎兄弟自暴自弃的借口，却发现对方异常认真。他翻看着北信介Facebook，发现就在宫侑如此起誓的那一天，对方发了一条信息，祝贺自己的后辈正式成为国青队员，并预祝这些优秀的年轻人能为日本夺得阔别已久的奥运金牌。  
该说侑那个白痴是迟钝呢还是敏感呢？  
宫治不禁陷入沉思。  
后来他们一起收拾行李去了东京。可东京那么大，医科生又忙碌异常，他们几乎没有和北前辈见面的机会，反倒是回兵库之后的OB聚会能聊上几句。  
每一次聚会，他都能感到北前辈变得越来越优秀。反观自家兄弟，除了排球水平突飞猛进，该有多白痴还是多白痴。  
北前辈明明比他们矮。  
不知为何，在他的记忆里，总是以兄弟二人仰视对方的画面居多。  
大一的那一年的元旦，曾经是他们距离告白最近的机会。同样在东京过新年的三个人聚在一起，缩在被炉里播着橘子看红白晚会。  
那个晚上是北前辈先睡着的，侑在旁边哈欠连天摇摇晃晃。他偷偷抚摸北前辈的脸颊，心想如果对方这时醒来就告白。就在他恋恋不舍缩回手的瞬间，新年钟声响起，北前辈睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛再次拂过他的手掌。  
又轻又痒。  
在那一瞬间压倒他的感情，是恐惧。  
北信介是一个让人害怕的男人。  
无论做什么都会好好地完成，计划周密，滴水不漏，毫无破绽，坚定不移。那个人的人生计划就像一张长长的不容置疑的清单。  
高中时便是如此，如果监督说“不行”，或许还有商量的余地，如果主将说“不行”，那么事情就是不行。  
在那一瞬间，宫治感到恐惧扼住了自己的喉咙。如果他不在北信介的人生计划书中该怎么办？如果他们不在北信介的人生计划书中该怎么办？如果他们在北信介的人生计划书从来不曾占据恋人的位置该怎么办？  
如果国家队这一次没有征召他，总会有下一次的机会。  
如果北信介拒绝了他，那么事情就是不行。  
「侑，治，新年快乐。」  
北前辈笑着对他们说。  
「新年快乐！」  
在道贺声中，宫治把整个身体塞进被炉里，依然感到自己颤抖不停。  
没错，他在害怕。  
那个时候，看到那个人面对他的拳头连眼睛都不眨，他就开始害怕了。  
又敬又畏。又怕又爱。  
宫治突然觉得宫侑那个白痴的直觉非常不可思议。  
如果想要在那个人的眼里占据更重要的位置，他们必须增加自己的砝码。而在他们能够获得的砝码中，奥运金牌应该就是最重的一块。  
他们本来准备拿到明年的奥运金牌之后再去告白的。

北前辈给他们发信息的时间，基本上以月为周期进行变动。  
最开始是中午十二点。然后是早晨七点。然后是下午五点。偶尔会去信号好的国家，全天二十四小时待命，这时三个人就有机会聊聊天或者互发照片了。  
从北前辈那里，宫治和宫侑得知了有些年满十三岁的孩子体重还不到十八公斤，世界上还有那么多不通公路的村落需要医生骑马进去，爆炸受害者的家属只能拿铲子一点点收尸。  
有时北前辈会告诉他们一些生活琐事，例如发一盘特别简陋的米饭配鱼，说尼罗河边的伙食不错，有米饭有鱼，身为日本人别无所求。  
有时北前辈只来得及发给他们只言片语，说轰炸偏离原定目标波及医院，要开始抢救了。之后隔了整整三天，他们才收到北前辈轻描淡写的后续说明，像是突然停电了，摸黑做手术总算没出大差错，像是手术中途房顶突然塌陷，幸好自己及时用后背挡住沙土避免污染病人的腹腔。  
相比之下，他们能发给北前辈的东西是那么的微不足道。  
神户港的灯火，清水寺满开的樱花，东福寺层林尽染的枫叶，台场彩虹花火大会。  
迷路跑进城市的狐狸，从游客手里抢食物的乌鸦，蜷成一团晒太阳的小猫。  
每一次，北前辈都会说他很喜欢他们发给他的图片，都会认真对他们说「谢谢」。  
就连标准的排球白痴宫侑，每天也开始煞有其事地跟在他旁边从他的手机上看NHK的国际新闻，还常常一惊一乍地表示糟糕该不会是北前辈在的那个地方吧。  
这一天，新闻上刚刚打出「阿富汗坎大哈省发生汽车爆炸 死伤者众多」的字幕，那个白痴立刻跳起来抓过手机，连发了一串的「北前辈没事吧没事吧没事吧」的垃圾信息。  
「白痴，哪有这么巧合的事情啊。」  
揭开布丁的盖子，宫治漫不经心地说。  
「我没事。」  
他没想到北前辈的回复来得那么快。  
「看到没有，就跟你说不会有那么巧合的事情……」  
他的话刚说到一半，LINE群里就跳出一条新的信息。  
「汽车炸弹是在大约三百米外的地方爆炸的。医院这边没事。」  
对北前辈安危的关切瞬间盖过自己被秒打脸的尴尬感。就算是宫侑那个白痴，也不会选择这种时候朝他耀武扬威。  
「北前辈没事吧！」  
发完他才意识到自己的文字水平竟然和宫侑不相上下。  
「我没事。」  
「这个问题，我刚才已经回答过了。」  
他似乎透过屏幕看到了北前辈冷静又略带困惑的表情。  
「北前辈不去抢救伤者吗？」  
宫侑加入对话。  
「现场被封锁了，不让我们靠近。」  
「北前辈不会害怕吗？」  
宫治试探性地问，幻想着他们能够好好安慰对方。  
「我当然会害怕。」  
「不过，仅仅是将自己的生命置于不确定的风险中，这种程度的恐惧，我想我能够妥善应对。」  
对方的打字速度太快，态度又太坚决，以至于他根本没抓住安慰对方的机会。  
「北前辈好厉害！感觉没有北前辈应付不了的事情呢！」  
宫侑发出了高中女生般的赞叹，他真想让自家兄弟的迷妹也来看看这位表现得仿佛迷妹般的排球偶像选手。  
「我当然有应付不了的事情。」  
「比死还要害怕吗？」  
宫侑以大无畏的精神追问。  
「是的。」  
这一天的对话就结束在这里。北前辈忙完工作又忙着赶飞机，三人之间的沟通也恢复成必须等到凌晨三点的信号才能隔空喊话的状态。  
「幸好那天我们被监督灌醉了。」  
收拾着集训的行李，宫治对宫侑说。他不需要对方的回答，只是想纪念自己小小的胜利。那一时的疏忽，一夜的恣意妄为，就像是突出奇招的胜负手一般，让他感到自己仿佛从北前辈那边赢到了一年的时光。  
塞拉利昂，塞拉利昂。  
国家队的每间宿舍里，不知为何都贴着日本地图和世界地图。用及川彻的说法，肯定是教练组意识到这届日本队不行，急需科普国中地理知识，免得搞不清自己的下一个对手到底是非洲人还是欧洲人。  
然后宫侑就问，你知道塞拉利昂在哪里吗？  
及川犹豫片刻，说大概在南美洲？然后就遭到了宫侑惨无人道的嘲笑。  
他和宫侑宿舍里的那张地图，西非的位置已经被戳白了一片，几乎看不清那片小小的国土上标注的「塞拉利昂」。  
夏季奥运会之前的强化训练，和高中时代的夏季合宿似乎也没什么区别。每天早上起来浏览一下国际新闻，在LINE群里和北前辈闲聊几句，然后生活充满了排球、排球和排球。  
直到某一天，他从睡梦中醒来，看到新闻报道西非爆发了埃博拉疫情。  
他知道埃博拉病毒。选修了热带传染病学的北前辈闲暇时给他们科普过。  
埃博拉病毒是引发埃博拉出血热的烈性病毒，而埃博拉出血热是现今世界上最致命的病毒性出血热。高感染率，高死亡率，迅速发作迅速死亡。即使是研究埃博拉病毒的医学专家，在救助患者的过程中，稍有不慎便难逃毒手。  
根据世界卫生组织的报告，疫情最先在几内亚爆发，随即蔓延到利比里亚和塞拉利昂。  
塞拉利昂，塞拉利昂。  
宫治望向世界地图上泛白的一点，大脑一片空白。

这一天，宫治和宫侑大打出手。  
据说他们打了足以被日本男排国家队载入史册的一架，好在队友帮忙隐瞒，教练也只想息事宁人。  
不管他们这一架能否名留青史，至少可以在兄弟二人从小到大的打架史记里写上浓墨重彩的一笔——他们差点打破「无论怎么打架也不能把对方打到第二天无法打球」的默认规则。

「听说你们又打架了？恭喜双胞胎大乱斗也成为了国家队的特产」  
角名没发那个欠揍的藏狐表情，可对方的藏狐头像看起来就自带嘲讽。  
「谁说的？」  
宫治右手抓着筷子，左手打字。  
「你猜呀」  
角名洋洋得意的态度简直要膨胀出手机屏幕了。  
「及川」  
「答错了！这次还真不是他」  
「谁？」  
「影山啦，影山」  
意料外的人名突然出现，并不妨碍他继续津津有味地吃午饭。  
「今天早上有个采访，对象是影山飞雄。你懂的，就是那种很无聊地挖掘一下选手个人生活方便编辑节目的采访。被问到他尊敬的前辈的时候他说了一大堆，什么初中时代从及川前辈学到了很多技术啦，高中时代菅原前辈让他学到了很多啦，然后还提到了侑那家伙」  
估计是那家伙的职业病又犯了，把LINE当成了网络媒体，不管不顾打了一大堆上来。  
「他说侑在国青合宿的一席话让他受益匪浅啦，还说从侑那边学了很多招式。会公开的报道就到这里，但其实他后面还有一句说明，说是打架用的招式。后来他还补充道说昨天宫侑前辈和宫治前辈大打出手特别精彩，有一招踢飞技很不错，下次日向那个呆子再扑过来的时候他也可以试试。」  
宫治放下筷子为翔阳君默哀三秒，然后继续吃。  
「影山真的满脸钦佩地描述你们两个打架，我当时为了忍住不笑差点面部抽筋。」  
「可以，这很影山」  
进入国家队之后，宫治也算是大开眼界，发现宫侑那个白痴竟然不算最蠢的。  
「情报交换，所以你们为什么打架？」  
「宫治是个白痴」  
「这我早知道了」  
「昨天训练后他就飞奔回寝室开始收拾行李想直奔成田机场」  
「什么情况？」  
「去弗里敦的航班，晚上十点多出发，他都买好机票了」  
换成普通人大概会问「国家队在集训他怎么能说走就走啊」，「弗里敦在哪儿」，「他为什么要去弗里敦」以及「他办签证了吗」。  
不过角名毕竟是稻荷崎OB里的消息灵通人士，略加思索便跳过这些问题直击靶心。  
「我记得无国界医生在西非有援助项目。北前辈在埃博拉疫区吗？」  
「北前辈在塞拉利昂。」  
角名半晌无言，隔了很久才发了一条信息给他。  
「虽然不是第一次这样觉得了，但你打得好。」  
「外务省应该已经发出海外安全警告了。我会让国际新闻那边的同事留意一下有关疫区日本公民的情况，有什么消息及时联系你。你千万管好侑，别让他干蠢事。我这边关于日本男排夺金特辑的资料都准备得差不多了，可不想自己的心血被白白浪费。」  
「谢谢」  
「不用谢，你告诉我那天你们睡了他到底是什么情况就行」  
端起碗呼噜噜吸溜着乌冬面，宫治单手打字。  
「你去问北前辈呀」  
「你觉得我敢吗？」  
「你不敢」  
单方面结束对话，宫治吃完了加点的乌冬面，而他加点的炸鸡块还在冒热气，焦黄喷香引人垂涎。咽下口水，他端起餐盘往左边的餐桌走，咚地一声在宫侑身边坐下。  
「干嘛！来挑衅啊！」  
刚吃到一半的宫侑朝他嚷嚷。  
「炸鸡块给你。」  
宫治把炸鸡块的小碟端到宫侑的餐盘里。  
「你以为用炸鸡块就能收买我吗！」  
宫侑一边这样说，一边拿起柠檬用力挤，往上面浇汁，很快就气呼呼地吃光了炸鸡块。  
「我也想去。」  
「哈？」  
「我甚至想什么行李都不拿直接飞去塞拉利昂。」  
宫侑目瞪口呆地看着他，最后半块还没来得及咀嚼的炸鸡块从嘴里掉落出来。  
「但我知道我不能那样做。知道不能那样做反而更想那样做，外加还要阻止你不能那样做，就很气。」  
他诚实地说出了自己的真心话，没有想象中的那么难。  
宫侑难得地沉默了几分钟。  
「再帮我点一份叉烧肉就原谅你。」  
「休想。」  
「吝啬鬼！」  
「疫区那边的信息，角名说他会帮我们留意的。」  
「……知道了。」  
等宫侑吃完饭，他们就像以前每一次打架之后一样和好如初了。  
宫治很清楚，即使他们两个人都去了塞拉利昂，也帮不上北前辈什么忙，反而会给对方添乱。  
这天中午他们没有收到北前辈的消息。  
尽管如此，现在他们能做的事情，也只有拿下那块奥运金牌了。  
恰似笼中困兽，专注于磨砺獠牙。

「你们打架了？」  
晚上九点多，宫治迷迷糊糊地看到了这条在手机锁屏界面上显示的信息。  
好烦啊，怎么好像全世界都知道我们打过架了啊。  
解锁后他才看清楚发信人是谁，吓了一跳。  
「我们没打架！」  
「我们已经和好了」  
几乎在同一秒发出的信息，彻底暴露了他们曾经打过架的真相。宫治瞪了宫侑一眼，对方也朝他怒目而视。  
「抱歉，让你们担心了。」  
本以为北前辈会说些日本代表要谨言慎行之类的老生常谈，没想到对方先出言宽慰他们。  
就好像……就好像那个人猜到了他们打架的真正原因似的。  
「我现在在隆吉国际机场。」  
宫侑那个白痴突然像个弹簧似地从床上蹦起来，看来将近十万元的机票钱没有白花，那家伙还记得塞拉利昂机场的名字。  
「北前辈要回了吗？」  
打字的时候他的手在发抖，不小心删掉了几个字，但是不影响句子的意思。  
「是啊，两年的期限到了。」  
「不，对你们而言，应该是一年的时间。」  
「给你们的答案，我想亲口对你们说。」  
「现在是塞拉利昂时间的十三点三十七分。十七点零五分的时候，我将搭乘肯尼亚航空的航班，经停阿克拉的科特卡机场，在内罗毕  
的焦莫肯亚塔机场转一次机，再到阿比扎比国际机场转一次机。如果旅途一切顺利，我将在后天中午抵达成田机场T1航站楼。」  
「归国后我会尽快和你们联系，找一个你们方便的事情见面。你们先以国家队的集训为重。」  
「我们要去机场接北前辈！」  
「就算北前辈阻止我们也没用」  
在屏幕的那一端，北前辈似乎沉默良久。  
「好呀。」  
然后，罕见地，北前辈发了一个表情符号。软件自带的表情符号，简简单单的笑脸。  
宫治知道自己这样做很蠢，但他还是忍不住拿起手机，用嘴唇贴住那个小小的笑脸，舌头上全是那一夜亲吻北前辈的滋味。  
他们赢来的一年就这样过去了吗？  
似乎太长了，又似乎太短了。

接下来的一天多里，北前辈辗转于各大机场和飞行之间，有了很多时间来回答宫侑的蠢问题。  
换句话说，兴奋不已的宫侑说了太多蠢话，他根本来不及阻止。  
他刚想起来要把北前辈平安归国的事情告诉角名，消息还没发出呢，那个白痴就问了一个很无礼的问题。  
「北前辈就这样离开疫区，会不会被人以为是临阵脱逃啊？」  
「高三那年的春高，输给乌野之后我就引退了，你认为我算临阵脱逃吗？」  
「不算！」  
「是呀，只是时间到了。」  
严阵以待的宫治总算松了一口气，切换界面，把消息发给角名。  
「而且，我成为无国界医生的志愿者，并不是为了多么高尚无私的目的。」  
「可是北前辈做的事情真的很高尚啊！为了救助他人，甘冒生命危险！像无私的圣人一样！」  
「原来你也会说好话啊。」  
宫治捏着手机吐槽道。  
「吵死了！我正忙呢！没时间理你！」  
宫侑朝他挥挥手，仿佛要赶走一只不受欢迎的野狗。  
「我不是圣人，不是释迦摩尼那样的觉悟者，更不是耶稣基督那样的救世主。」  
「我跟佛陀和耶稣都不熟，关于他们我只知道『圣哥传』。」  
那个白痴丝毫不以自己的不学无术为耻。  
「这两年的时光对我非常重要。我学到了很多东西，也为将来做好了准备。如果能在达成自己目标的同时，为他人提供一些力所能及的帮助，何乐而不为呢。」  
「我救助了很多病人。这些经历给了我很大的帮助，所以可以说每一位病人也帮助了我。我衷心感谢他们。」  
「真的是很有意义的两年。」  
从消息发出的速度判断，北前辈几乎未加思索，想到哪里就说到哪里。  
正因如此才让人觉得特别厉害啊，宫治默默地想，转头望向自己白痴的双胞胎兄弟，发现对方一脸恍惚。  
很多年前，他结束社团训练回家之后，就看到宫侑坐在下铺痴痴呆呆地看着装有喉糖、果汁和梅干的便利袋。那时候对方感冒了，像个傻子似的还情有可原，但现在完全就是在犯花痴了。  
拍下来卖给角名算了。  
拍了一张照片，宫治想了想，还是发到三人群组里。  
「可爱。」  
北前辈的回复吓到了他，宫侑更是直接炸了。  
「可、可、可、可、可、可爱！」  
宫侑边喊边把自己结结巴巴的喊声打出来发给北前辈看。  
「是的，很可爱。你们昨天去理发了？」  
「北前辈为什么知道？」  
一时没忍住，宫治终于也堕落到和宫侑一起问蠢问题的地步。他们确实去理发了，但他们没跟任何人说，也没在社交媒体上提过。  
「你们的发型有少许改变。」  
「北前辈为什么知道？」  
他把重复的问题又发了一遍，心脏砰砰直跳。北前辈会明白的，北前辈一定明白自己想问什么，宫治紧张地想。  
或许是他的错觉，或许是北前辈真的思考了很久。经过了超乎他想象的时间，对方才发来回复。  
「可以再等一下吗？」  
「我想亲口对你们说。」  
宫侑大大咧咧地发了一条「当然可以」回去，宫治却感到自己呼吸困难。  
那么，不是巧合。  
仿佛突遭雷击的瞬间之后，一切领悟都变得理所当然。  
在过去的几年里一直如此，北前辈常常会在和他们交谈的时候透露一些如同未卜先知的细节。  
大多数时候他们没太在意，偶尔觉得对方好厉害这都能猜中。  
即使是感到惊奇，也会因为高中时代主将那仿佛具有读心术一般的正论PUNCH而放松警惕，觉得现在不过是那时的延续。  
但明明已经不一样了。  
高中时代的他们在同一所学校就读，天天在一起进行好几个小时的社团训练。可后来呢？虽然他们生活在同一所城市，但一年见面的机会不超过10次。再后来呢？北前辈奔波于世界各地，只有只言片语的交谈和时断时续的信号，照片常常发送到一半就中断。  
为什么那个人还是如此了解他们的事情？  
为什么他一直没有意识到？  
幸好，他现在已经意识到了。  
宫治不由得攥紧拳头，力量大到能在合金铸造的奖牌上留下指印。  
已经没有将金牌作为砝码的必要了，但他反而比任何时候更想抓住那块金牌。  
为了献给北前辈，更为了实现他们自己的野心。

通常来说，奥运前的集训，队员们没有长时间外出的机会。  
但宫侑抱定了烈女怕缠郎的想法，缠着最好说话的教练一哭二闹三上吊，总算是为他们争取到了半天的外出许可。  
看那个白痴眉开眼笑的蠢样，宫治把本来想说的话咽了回去。其实那天主教练本来就想给全体队员放半天假，让大家劳逸结合好好轻松一下。既然宫侑已经去闹过了，不妨让对方沉浸在虚假的胜利之中吧。  
他一边吃着牛肉盖饭一边想。  
「治，我突然想到一个问题。」  
端着餐盘坐到他身边的宫侑一本正经地说。  
「什么？」  
「你和我加起来是两个人吧。」  
「你没算错。」  
牛肉都吃完了，他把沾了酱汁的米饭继续往嘴里扒。  
「可是北前辈只有一个人啊！」  
要不是嘴里塞满了饭，他真的很想打那个白痴。  
事到如今你才发现这一点吗？  
实在太过白痴，让他都没力气吐槽了。  
「所以是我们两个人抢着吃一个布丁的概念吗？」  
「北前辈不是布丁。」  
「反正就是两个人抢东西吃的概念，你理解精神呀！」  
「你觉得这样有问题吗？」  
宫治若有所思地问。  
「没问题！我们从小到大都是这样抢过来的呀！」  
宫治用看傻子的目光看了宫侑足有五秒，对方依然一脸智障。  
「通常来说，恋爱应该是一对一的吧。一般人只会爱上一个人。」  
「管其他人怎么想！我们自己爽就好！」  
宫侑满不在乎地说。  
吃到嘴边沾满咖喱酱的时候，那家伙忽然又开口道。  
「而且，你爱北前辈，我也爱北前辈，我们都是只爱一个人呀。」  
「但如果我们三个人在一起，北前辈要爱我们两个人。」  
他谨慎地说。跟埃博拉相比，这个问题不算什么。但日本没有埃博拉，所以这个问题挺严重的。  
「那就是北前辈要烦恼的问题了！北前辈很厉害，肯定没问题的！」  
宫侑理直气壮地说。  
宫治忽然觉得，有时候当个智障也不错，至少能保持心情轻松愉快。  
「前辈们在聊什么呀！」  
端着餐盘的日向翔阳兴冲冲地坐到他们对面，后面跟着一张日常臭脸的影山飞雄。说来也奇怪，明明是不打招呼就靠近的举动，由这个发色鲜明的小个子来做就完全不会让人有被冒犯的感觉。  
「布丁。」  
抢在宫侑开口前，他说道。  
「我比较喜欢焦糖布丁！」  
能够自然地加入对话似乎是翔阳君的天赋。相比之下，通常运转的飞雄君好像把天赋点到了「一句话冷场」的技能上。  
「你已经三年没买过布丁了。」  
「要你管！」  
那对怪人搭档又开始吵吵闹闹。  
「我们在说吃布丁的事情。」  
宫治继续说道。影山和日向都是相当直觉派的野生动物，他倒是很想听听他们的意见。  
「我和侑都想吃布丁，我们已经等了十年，但是布丁只有一个。你觉得这时应该怎么办？」  
「再买一个布丁呀！」  
像是小学生抢先举手发言似的，日向天真烂漫地说。  
「这种布丁独一无二，没法再买一个。」  
「嗯……那就两个人分着吃？」  
日向抱着胳膊思索道。  
「呆子！」  
影山咣地在橙发小个子的头上捶了一拳，声音清脆动听。  
「当然是把这个布丁丢掉啊！」  
这一下，不仅是他，就连满嘴味增汤的宫侑也鼓着腮帮子抬起头来，目光不善地望向影山。  
影山像对他们的杀人目光毫无察觉似的，自顾自地教训起日向。  
「都十年了，早就超过保质期，肯定坏掉了！会吃坏肚子的！」  
刚听到一半，宫侑那个白痴就把嘴里的汤都喷了出来。

北前辈归国前夜，宫侑的精神年龄直接倒退十岁，仿佛第二天要去给偶像接机的迷妹。  
宫治十分无语地看着对方找了个枕头当替身，像模像样地演练起要怎么迎接走出出口的北前辈。  
「北前辈~~~」  
那个白痴一边带着波浪线大喊北前辈的名字，一边张开双臂朝枕头扑了过去。  
「日向翔阳级。」  
他居然一直坐在原地吸着牛奶看兄弟犯蠢，想想自己也是挺无聊的。  
「那这个怎么样？」  
宫侑退开几步，揉了揉脸，推出满面笑容，一边使劲挥手一边喊道。  
「北前辈，我好想你呀！」  
然后像无尾熊似地用四肢紧紧缠住枕头，仿佛要挂在对方身上一般。  
「再加一句『前辈还是这样小小只的真可爱』就是灰羽列夫级了。」  
宫侑放开枕头，满头雾水地看向他。  
「刚才我就想问了，你这个评级是什么啊？」  
「就是人如其名的标准。」  
「日向翔阳级和灰羽列夫级有什么区别？」  
「顾名思义，大概是身高提升、智商下降的区别吧。」  
吸干牛奶，他叼着吸管说。  
「听不懂！」  
「听不懂就算了。」  
这天晚上，宫侑排练了十多种迎接北前辈的方式，却没有一种欢迎方式达到日向翔阳级以上的标准。无论是哪种当成搞笑演出都有不错的效果，那个人也会笑吧。怀着这样的想法，宫治并没有阻止对方。  
可惜的是，次日下午，宫侑没能用上其中的任何一种。  
直到北前辈露面之前，一切都很顺利。  
航班准时降落，北前辈也发消息告诉他们自己顺利入境，正等待领取行李。  
宫治看到宫侑已经兴奋到连站都站不住了，原地起跳蹦跶不停，还越蹦越高。对方要是再这样跳下去，他简直想建议对方换个职业，去当跳高运动员。当北前辈发消息说自己已经取好行李准备出来的时候，宫侑的兴奋度达到了MAX，宫治不得不按住兄弟的脑袋以免对方一飞冲天。  
然后，宫治以为自己等了很久很久，但航站楼的电子屏幕证明只过了短短几分钟而已。  
与他们仅有一墙之隔的海关检查处，突然陷入一片混乱。  
有的人在往外跑，有的人像往里冲。很快，机场工作人员封锁了出口，把他们拦在外面。隔着很多道曲曲折折的墙板，宫治看不到里面究竟发生了什么。他拼命往高处跳，像他愚蠢的兄弟一样。  
他看到了。  
他看到了北前辈，在被封锁的另一端。依然像平时一样衣着整齐，脸上有一道新鲜的血迹。  
不对，北前辈没有受伤，应该是别人的血。  
他本应安心，却没来由地心头一紧。  
「回去等我。」  
他仿佛听到那个人对他们这样说。  
北前辈好像根本没发现自己脸上的血迹似的。而那道鲜明的血色，正在缓缓向微启的双唇流淌。  
宫治和宫侑失魂落魄地离开了成田机场。等他们回到宿舍，新闻频道已经是铺天盖地的报道。  
成田机场惊现疑似埃博拉患者。  
疑似的字体特别小，埃博拉的字体特别大，还加了特效。  
日本也有埃博拉了，所以一个人是否能爱两个人的问题重新变得无关紧要。  
感到全身无力的宫治靠到自家兄弟肩膀上，看着那个白痴全身颤抖地Google关于埃博拉病毒的信息。  
「病毒可透过与患者体液直接接触，或与患者皮肤、黏膜等接触而传染。」  
「其中以患者的血液、排泄物、呕吐物感染性最强.」  
他闭上眼睛，眼前全是北前辈脸上那道触目惊心的血迹。

「喂」  
「还活着吗」  
「我快忙死了」  
手机锁屏界面上不断跳出LINE的新信息，宫治却觉得自己连移动手指的力气都没了。  
宫侑手里抓着一包纸巾，平均每隔十几秒就要抽出一张擤鼻涕擦眼泪，让他担心那个白痴会不会就这样脱水而死。  
宫侑向来是个不拘小节的白痴，坐船前看泰坦尼克号，坐飞机前看空中浩劫，毫无压力没心没肺。今天晚上他们睡不着，那家伙在随手乱播在电影频道找到了一部95年的老片子恐怖地带，看着看着就哭个不停。  
有什么好哭的啊，他想，主角找到了能治愈病毒的血清，拯救个整个小镇，拯救了感染病毒的女主角，多么不切实际的完美结局啊。  
「从其他同事那边打听到了最新消息」  
「给个回复，告诉我你想知道到什么程度」  
片尾曲响起时跳出的新信息，终于让宫治攒够了给手机解锁的力气。  
「全部」  
发出这条消息后，他闭上了眼睛。上断头台总比凌迟处死好，不如一口气看完。但他等了十几秒就没耐心了，抓起手机贴到面前，却发现角名根本没回复。  
「看新闻频道。」  
宫治对攥着遥控器的宫侑说。  
宫侑顺从地换了个频道，却发现那个频道正在播放深夜动画。  
「白痴！看什么东京电视台！再换一个！」  
随便又找了个主流电视频道，他们终于看到了关于埃博拉的播报。  
「已经得到有效控制」  
「密切接触者全部隔离」  
只看屏幕上打出的字幕，怎么看都是能让普通市民放心的好消息。  
主持人和被邀请的专家正在讨论那名试图强行闯关的疑似感染者，说他隐瞒了精神病史和前往疫区的经历，导致意外事件的发生。打扮得一表人才的专家装模作样地要求成田机场检讨应急预案，并说奥运会开幕在即竟然出现这样的危机，责任人应该出来谢罪云云。  
「管那个混蛋去死啊！」  
侑情绪激动地大骂一句，鼻音浓重。  
「北前辈呢！北前辈怎么样了！」  
那家伙边喊边把揉成一团的纸巾朝着电视屏幕砸过去。  
「情况已经控制住了」  
宫治的LINE里突兀地跳出角名回复的信息。  
「现场发生的事情明天就会大规模报道，你们自己看吧。已经有不止一家媒体在准备无国界医生中的日本英雄这样的特辑」  
「北前辈确实是阻止事态进一步扩大的最大功臣」  
「和疑似感染者有过密切接触的人有四人」  
「北前辈是其中之一」  
「为了控制住发病的感染者，他接触到了对方的血液」  
「二十一点，疑似感染者和密切接触者的血液已经被送检。预计三到四个小时会出检验结果。」  
宫治觉得自己的思维就像山洪暴发的河流，乱七八糟什么都有，容不下一点整齐的秩序。角名发来的内容在湍流中旋转着，他似乎看懂了又无法理解，仅存的理性只能做做简单的加减法。  
21+3=24  
他死命盯着手机屏幕上方显示的时间，把四个小小的数字烙进自己的视网膜。  
23:39  
然后，他的手机突然像垂死挣扎的病人一样剧烈抽搐起来。  
来电显示，是北信介。  
在北前辈毕业前，宫治曾经储存过对方的号码。后来，等他们拿到男子排球部OB的通讯簿，他又对照着检查了一遍，发现对方的号码没有改变便置之不理了。所以，过了这么多年，会显示出这个名字的依然是北前辈高中时的手机号码。  
这也意味着，从高中到现在，那个人根本没换过手机号。  
他的手一抖，震动不停的手机立刻掉落。  
有日本男子排球代表队的两位正选选手在此，却无人抢在落地前将它救起。  
他的手机摔在地上，打了好几个滚才停下。没有掉多远，但他似乎走了很多步才来到它旁边。  
按下接通键的瞬间，指尖仿佛摸到了最后一次的心跳。  
宫治还没来得及说一个字，手机就被宫侑抢走了，速度比救球还快。  
「北前辈！」  
那个白痴用力地喊道。  
「北前辈！一定是你对不对！北前辈！」  
声嘶力竭的模样，完全不接受通讯另一端是北前辈以外的回答。  
「晚上好，侑。治也在吗？」  
很小的声音，在开公放之后变大了。变大的声音，反而突显出那个人的疲惫。  
「我在。」  
宫治喃喃道。他痛恨只能说「我在」的自己。  
「抱歉，这么晚还打扰你们。」  
北前辈的声音听起来有些沙哑，偶尔还夹杂着轻微的咳嗽声。  
宫治记得很清楚，埃博拉感染初期的症状很像流感。  
不，不是的。  
他拼命摇头。  
北前辈只是太累了，一定是。  
「抱歉，让你们担心了。说来惭愧，虽然我经历过埃博拉疫情，没想到第一次亲手处置疑似病例是在日本。以前的学习毕竟是纸上谈兵，实践起来仍有不足……是我疏忽了。」  
宫治感到整个世界在摇晃。不是地震，是宫侑在发抖。  
「所以到底发生了什么啊北前辈！」  
宫侑的声音发颤，带着哭腔。上一次这家伙有这么没出息的举动要追溯到二十年前了。尽管如此，宫治反而有点羡慕宫侑。说点什么至少不会憋死，自己仿佛在憋死的路上越走越远。  
「我现在是需要隔离的密切接触者。刚才我被告知，化验结果大概能在晚上十二点发过来。」  
经过信号传输之后，北前辈的声音变得相当奇怪。像是电视上或者广播里传来的播报声，专注于内容，摒除掉感情。  
「为什么现在还不到十二点啊！」  
宫侑急得快要哭出来了。  
没有人能回答这个白痴的问题。  
大概还有十几分钟吧，宫治艰难地计算着。  
「北前辈还好吗？」  
勉强发出声音，他说。上下两片嘴唇好像被速干胶黏在一起，说句话都带着噗噜噗噜的粘连音。  
沉默。  
更长时间的沉默。  
「侑，治，你们还记得之前问过我的那个问题吗？关于我会不会害怕的事情。」  
「记得。」  
「记得！」  
「我现在很害怕。」  
电波奇怪的质感消失了。宫治感到自己仿佛能触摸到北前辈的恐惧。  
「……比死还要害怕。」  
会害怕是当然的事情吧。听到北前辈亲口承认自己的恐惧，他不禁升起一点窃喜。而在想起埃博拉是能把人杀死两次，一次人格、一次身体的可怕病毒之后，整颗心又沉向了更深的位置。  
相比之下自己和侑又能做些什么呢。  
他们只会打排球而已。  
「侑、治。」  
为了叫出他们的名字，那个人似乎积蓄了很久的力量。  
「我爱你们。」  
啪。  
手机从侑手中滑落，摔在地上，滴溜溜打转，如同雀跃的芭蕾。  
但是什么也阻止不了北前辈继续说下去。  
「我爱着你们两个人，想和你们两个人一起生活。没错，是你们两个人。」  
像是要强调一般，那个人坚定地重复道。  
「从高中开始，我就爱上了你们两个人。那时候的我没有资格对你们说喜欢。」  
「喜欢不需要资格！」  
宫治是这样想的，宫侑是这样喊的。  
「我尊重不同的想法，但我认为，如果没有保护好这段感情的能力，就将自己喜欢的人置于易受指责的处境，是不负责任的行为。我爱上了同性，我同时爱上两个人，无论是哪一点，都可能在校园里掀起轩然大波。甚至，影响到你们的前途。毕竟，那时候的我，只能在球场上补救你们的失误，无法成为你们各种意义上的坚实后盾。」  
宫治看到宫侑紧紧地抿着嘴角。对方非但没有把手机捡起来，反而跪坐在地上把头贴过去仔细听。而更好笑的事情是，自己居然也在做相同的蠢事。  
「如果仅仅是将自己卷入负面的舆论风波，无论其他人进行怎样严厉的批判，我都可以接受。但你们不行。一想到会影响你们的职业生涯，我就会感到难以抑制的恐惧。这是我无法应付的事情。所以，我下定决心，等我能够真正地保护你们的时候，再向你们告白。」  
片刻的安静，他仿佛听到了北前辈的心跳声。  
「从医学院毕业后，我向家里人坦白了我喜欢同性的事实。情况不太顺利，短时间里恐怕也无法与家人达成共识。我仍然在思考，自己是否有能力保护好你们。无论面对怎样的责骂、遇到怎样的危险，都能保护好你们，让你们不受伤害。毕竟，这种事情，口说无凭。」  
「这就是北前辈加入无国界医生的原因吗？」  
听到了自己的声音，宫治感到非常奇怪。这声音湿漉漉的，像泡了很长时间的茶叶。  
「如果在瘟疫、战乱和灾害的极端情况中，如果在贫困、简陋、脏乱的不利环境里，我还能够坚持初心，治病救人，保护好脆弱的生命，那么，我觉得我可以赢得向你们这两位天之骄子告白的资格。」  
对方的声音里洋溢着淡淡的自豪。  
「那真的是非常有意义的两年，让我学到了很多。至少，今天我可以骄傲地说，我保护了你们，病毒休想靠近你们一步。」  
宫治闭上眼睛，痛楚和幸福同时填满他的胸臆。北前辈一直如此，他脑海中浮现出高中时代的正式比赛，那些及时的补位，神来之笔的救球，他甚至能感到对方的汗水飞溅在自己身上的温度。  
「这就是我想给你们的答案。说实话，现在的我很害怕。如果说我不害怕自己会感染埃博拉病毒，一定是假话。但是，那不是我最害怕的事情。我最害怕的事情，是接下来你们给我的回答。侑，治，你们愿意同时跟我交往吗？」  
啪嗒啪嗒。  
像是没有关紧的水龙头，不断发出声音。  
啪嗒啪嗒、啪嗒啪嗒。  
大滴大滴的眼泪打在地板上，根本挺不住。  
啪嗒啪嗒、啪嗒啪嗒、啪嗒啪嗒。  
看到兄弟涕泪齐流的蠢样子，宫治根本没有心情嘲笑对方。因为他的眼泪也流个不停，整整十年份的等待，整整十年份的等待。  
「北前辈好过分啊！」  
宫侑依然是那个吵吵闹闹只会口出恶言的宫侑。  
「北前辈太过分了！过分！」  
哭得上气不接下气的宫侑，变成了只会发出「过分」的录音机。  
「北前辈明明知道的……」  
宫治忍不住抱怨道。  
「北前辈明明知道的，我们有多喜欢北前辈！」  
「和我们结婚啊！」  
「明天、不，现在、马上就结婚！」  
「管其他人说什么啊！管其他人去死啊！」  
「我们就是喜欢北前辈！」  
像是襁褓里的婴儿一样，用尽全力哭喊，用尽全力祈求。他们两个跪在地上，哭得眼前一片模糊。感官里乱七八糟的，仿佛被鼻涕和眼泪糊成一团乱麻，手机传来的声音却无比清晰。  
噗通。  
像是虚脱无力跪倒在地上的声音。  
「侑，治。」  
这是他们十年以来第一次听到北前辈在哭。  
「谢谢，我好高兴。」  
然后，电视频道里响起了午夜十二点的播报。  
电话那一端的声音停止了，像被无形的剪刀剪断一样。即使是哭到不成体统的两个人，也不约而同屏住气息。  
想问，又不敢问。  
就像是薛定谔那该死的盒子里的猫。  
「今年奥运会男排决赛是在哪一天？」  
北前辈的声音平平，不喜不悲，问的问题也非常突兀。  
宫侑不假思索地报出日期。  
「我是一个贪婪的男人。在这个世界上，大概只有我想要两块男排金牌吧。仅仅是结果根本不够，我还要亲眼见证你们夺冠的过程。」  
「北前辈的意思是……」  
「时间上来得及。21天的隔离之后，我会到现场亲眼看你们拿下金牌的。」  
也就是说……  
宫治的大脑一时死机。  
「你们的金牌，我全都要。」

「HAPPY END」

AFTER STORY

「所以我说啊，及川那家伙肯定要戴着金牌和他的恋人做。」  
抓起床头的水瓶，宫侑灌了一大口。  
「你们就是这样称呼国家队的前辈吗？」  
北信介平静地发问。  
啊，侑那个白痴，真是活该。  
把脸埋在恋人的颈侧，轻轻舔着滚落的汗滴，宫治感到干燥的喉咙被滋润了。  
「这是我们感情好的证明！」  
宫侑强撑道，迅速转移话题。  
「对了对了，北前辈，说到一年前，我们喝醉的那天，到底发生了什么呀！虽然多少有点印象，可细节模糊不清……我想听北前辈亲口讲一讲！」  
喝完水的宫侑像个青蛙似地跳过来，扑到北前辈怀里，湿漉漉的嘴唇在那个人的脸颊上留下湿漉漉的吻。  
「哦，那天……」  
北信介微微侧头，露出肩膀和锁骨上泛红的吻痕。  
好想再咬一口呀，宫治想，然后及时忍住了。  
「那天你们两个人都醉了。我把你们扶到我旅馆的房间里，正准备拿湿毛巾给你们擦擦脸，结果就被侑扑倒在地……」  
「嗯嗯！」  
宫侑像个变态似地一脸兴奋。  
「很快，治也压上来了，我根本无法起身。」  
宫治当然不会像某个白痴一样表现得那么露骨，他只是搂住恋人的腰，手指慢慢往下滑，方便进一步的行动。  
「你们两个人都把脸凑过来，满嘴酒气，说着一些让人听不懂的话，手脚也不老实，有时候扯自己的衣服，有时候扯我的衣服。等衣服差不多扯干净的时候，侑突然按住我的脖子，抬起头……」  
「嗯嗯！」  
薄被的起伏证明宫侑的下面和宫侑的表情一样兴奋。  
「然后吐了我一脸。」  
「……诶？」  
「那个味道不太好闻，引发了治的生理反应。人在看到别人呕吐的时候，容易产生呕吐的冲动。很快治也吐了，同样吐了我一脸。」  
「……」  
「……」  
宫侑和宫治面面相觑。  
他们是想听点刺激的没错，但不是这种重口味的玩法啊。  
「后来，我把你们两个人拖到浴室洗干净，穿好浴衣，然后叫了客房清洁服务，衣服也送去洗净熨好。因为只有一张床，所以就三个人睡一起了。可能是你们喝醉了不舒服吧，晚上睡得很不安稳，脱掉了浴衣，还拽掉了我的浴衣，非要抱着我一起睡。」  
「……然后？」  
「然后就到了早晨。」  
这和说好的不一样啊！  
宫侑那个白痴的脸上分明写着这样的感想。  
至于宫治，则想到了另一件事情。  
「也就是说，今天是北前辈第一次和我们做？」  
「是的。」  
「那为什么……」  
该说是热情呢还是积极呢，简直是令人惊叹的服务精神，完全契合他们最美妙的幻想。  
「因为我也想了十年呀。」  
最先落下的是声音，然后是手指，然后是嘴唇，然后是吻。


End file.
